


It's A Wintertime Thing; You Know, Seasonal.

by Welsh_Woman



Series: 31 Fics For 31 Days of December [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Being Idiots, Could be seen as pre-sterek, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hanging Up Stockings</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Wintertime Thing; You Know, Seasonal.

It was sitting in the middle of the aisle, almost every one next to it sold, leaving this semi-clear space that only seem to highlight the perfectness of this item.

Highlighted how _perfect_ this item was for what-or rather _who_ -Stiles had in mind.

Stiles snatched it up so fast that he was pretty sure that he pulled something, but it would be so worth it…

Scott agrees, or Stiles thinks he does; he was too busy having something that looked like one of his asthma attacks from laughing too hard for Stiles to get a definite answer when he showed him.

 

* * *

 

The Item hides at the back of his closet for the better part of a week, almost forgotten if not for the need of a clean shirt before a meeting with a really _particular_ fairy, reminding Stiles of its original purpose.

The next pack meeting, Stiles leaves it at Derek’s loft, the hubbub of the others giving him enough time to put it where he wants, take a picture and make his way back to where everyone is gathered without being noticed.

As a matter of fact, he makes it all the way home before his phone blips with a text message.

 **From Derek:** _I’m going to hurt you_.

 **To Derek:** _Aw, regressing back to threats. And here I thought you grew up, Sourwolf_.

 **From Derek:** _This isn’t funny, Stiles_.

 **To Derek:** _True. This is utter GENIUS_!

His phone rings after that and Stiles spends a few minutes debating with himself when he sees Derek’s name on the screen, but he decides against ignoring him.

"Take it back."

"But it suits you so _well!_ ”

"I get it, you thought you were being clever, but it’s really not that funny and it’s starting to get annoying. Turn around, come back and get this monstrosity out of my house.”

"I’m hurt, Derek, really I am. I’m absolutely _devastated_ that you would call something that I got for you a _monstrosity_.” Stiles sniffs for dramatic effort, even though he’s cackling on the inside, “Anyway, if you’re so against the thing, why don’t _you_ just get rid of it?”

"Because some _genius_ decided to cover it in wolfsbane!”

"Mhm, sounds like a dick."

“ _Stiles_!”

"No can do, Derek. I just informed everyone of the most _adorable_ stocking in your room, all covered with little wolves in Santa hats, one that I just _had_ to take a picture of-“

"You didn’t."

"-and I’ve already received texts telling me how sweet it is and it fits you to a _tee_.” That’s a lie, he had received everything from ‘ _I don’t think this is a good idea_.’ to ' _I get to say 'I told you so' when Derek maims you to within an inch of your life_ ’, but he figures the man in question is too distracted to listen to his heartbeat right now.

Sure enough, there is a few minutes pause and then Derek grits out, “You are going to regret this.” before hanging up.

Stiles huffs that the man needs to grow a sense of humor before he gets ready for bed.

 

* * *

 

He realizes that he should have listened to Derek’s warning when he gets downstairs the next morning and stops dead in his tracks when he notices the difference in the room.

Derek’s number is imputed into his phone without tearing his gaze from the- the-

"Good _morning_ , Stiles.”

"You’re not funny."

"Oh?" Derek sounds far too sumg for this early in the morning. " _I_ thought it was adorable, and I just _couldn’t_ let you buy something for me and not get you something in return-“

"It’s fluffy! Yours wasn’t **_fluffy_**!”

"-not to mention the fact that everyone else seemed to think that it was simply _precious_ when I sent them a picture of my gift.” That’s the last Derek has to say about this whole thing before there is a click and his screen goes dark.

Stiles stands still in the middle of the room, staring at the fluffy stocking with what he _knows_ are abominable snowman on it from a Christmas special he used to watch from when he was little on them and thinks that maybe Derek’s sense of humor isn’t as squished out as he assumed.

The thought makes him grin.

**Author's Note:**

> The Christmas special that Stiles is remembering is the old claymation [Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d9Kw9VSBWNg) I _also_ used to watch as a kid.


End file.
